


Keith prompts from tumblr!

by karmarocks



Series: Keith prompts! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmarocks/pseuds/karmarocks
Summary: I’m trying to get my mojo back with writing, and next week is finals so naturally I’m going to need a reason to procrastinate, so please send me some lil prompty thingies if you feel like it and I’ll write them when I have the time~(Please send the prompts to my tumblr: https://caramelfuzz.tumblr.com )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Keith + wine snz, so here you go!

“Babe, I feel so fucking _classy_.”

Keith was slurring his words a little, how was that even possible? They were only 45 minutes into their date and he’d only had three glasses of the red wine that Shiro had brought out.

“Shirooooo, look at me being _hih_ -c-cl _ah_ ssy,”

He elegantly looked over the rim of his glass, narrowing his eyes in just the right way that made Shiro’s blood boil with lust.

“Oh, Keith, you _are_ class-”

“ _Hah-TKSHEW!_ ”

The outburst took them both by surprise, Keith didn’t even have time to cover, wine sloshing dangerously in his glass.

“ _Snf_ excuse me. I _hh_ d-don’t know w _hheh_ re that came from _hh_ ”

Shiro chuckled good-naturedly at his tipsy, lightweight boyfriend’s obliviousness to the oncoming sneeze. He took the glass from Keith gently and wrapped his arms around the smaller man,

“ _Tshew!_ This _ihh_ s nice, Shiro. _Hih! AKTsh’SHEW!_ ”

Shiro snagged a few tissues from the box, a bit concerned by Keith’s increasing sneeziness. These didn’t sound like his sick sneezes, plus they had come on so quickly.

“Keith, baby, have you ever had wine before?”  
“N- _hh_ -no. _esshHISSSHUH! ESCHIH!_ ”

“I think you’re allergic to it. No more wine from here on out.”

“Aww but I was sta _hh_ - _ESCHEW!_ S-starting to like it!”  
“That’s probably because you’re a complete lightweight, hon. The booze tricks your tastebuds into thinking they like it so you’ll drink more.”

“Oh _hh_ _esshHISH’uh! ESCHH’ew!_ ”

“Okay, bedtime.”

“Only if you’re coming too~”

Keith crooned, face adorably flushed from the alcohol. The sight was only slightly diminished by his runny nose from all the sneezing. Shiro could probably overlook that for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from an anon to have Keith sneezy and embarrassed in a diplomatic meeting.

“The Galra have invaded countless planets-”

Keith tuned out from what Shiro was saying, he’d heard the spiel about a thousand times already. They were meeting with a small population of forest-dwelling beings who seemed interested in joining their alliance. No need for Keith to be mentally present, especially not when his nose was buzzing like mad like it was in that instant.

“ _Hih!_ ”

He accidentally let go of his self-control long enough for a hitch to slip through his defenses. Embarrassed, he ducked his head and scrubbed violently at his nose, praying to whatever deities he could think of that he’d be able to keep the rebellious appendage under control.

He alternated between ducking to hide his face to viciously pinch his nose and trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. This itch would be the death of him if the meeting didn’t end soon.

“Isn’t that right, Keith?”

SHIT!

“ _Hihh_ umm, y- _hh_ -yeah. _H’NTXHCHh’UH!_ Oh gosh I’mb so sor- _H’NGTCHh! AKTsh’SHEW!_ ”

The fit wouldn’t let up, people were beginning to get concerned.

“Is he okay?”

“What is that noise he’s making?”

“I think he’s dying…”

Keith blearily got up, fleeing the room. He couldn’t _stop_!

“ _AKTsh’SHEW! Heh’KTSCHEW! Hk’ITCHEW!_ ”

He panted, breath still hitching. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, another pressing something soft to his face. He opened his eyes to see Shiro standing there, brow furrowed in concern.

“Blow,”

He commanded, and Keith obeyed, too exhausted to do anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from an anon for Keith + pollen snz.

Lance stepped out of Blue, excited for their downtime on this almost uncannily earth-like planet. They’d landed near a field of gigantic, human-sized flowers, but there was also a gorgeous lake right near them. They’d come equipped with their swimsuits and a picnic basket full of food goo that Hunk had made to resemble sandwiches.

As the other paladins raced towards the water, Lance couldn’t help but notice that Keith was lagging behind. The normally competitive paladin had slowed down for who knows why, but Lance was interested. He was working on being kinder to Keith, as difficult as it was. Shiro had given him a stern talking-to about his treatment of the Red paladin, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t see the logic in the scolding. He’d been getting a bit cruel recently.

So instead of running to the water with the others, Lance jogged back to where Keith was, shocked when a series of itchy sounding sneezes burst out of the man. Keith evidently didn’t know he was standing in front of him because he didn’t bother to cover.

“ _Hcksh’sh! Hacksh’uh! Hcksh’EW!_ ”

He lifted his hand to his nose, swiping at it dazedly before he noticed Lance standing there. He immediately recoiled, stumbling backwards and muttering hurried apologies,

“Oh my gosh Lance, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t see you there and I don’t know what came over me,”

He continued to back up as he rambled, unconsciously stumbling into one of the giant flowers in the field. Lance realized what was happening much more quickly than Keith seemed to. Pollen rained down and coated his hair, yet he continued to talk in his panic. He kept talking even as his breath began to hitch violently and his eyes welled up with allergic tears.

“I _hh_ seriously am s _ohh_ sorry _hh_! Wh-what c- _hh_ -can I do to make it up to y-y _hh_ ou?”

“Keith, buddy. I’m gonna need you to calm down, okay? I think you should go get in the water and wash that stuff off you before you have a full blown allergy attack. I can see it building, so we should nip it in the bud,”

“A _hh_ llergy attack? I’m s-s _hh_ o confused right now L- _HIH!_ ”

He gasped, eyes going wide in itchy, pre-sneeze realization. Oh no.

“ _Hcksh’SHEW! Hacksh’SHUH! Hih? HIH-TSHEW!_ Oh gosh, Lance. What’s h- _hh_ -happening? What do I _ha’kshew!_ Do?”

Keith kept firing off wet, itchy sneezes. He could barely get a breath in between them anymore. Lance watched as more and more pollen rained down on him as each sneeze made him jostle the flower he was leaning against. He gently took Keith’s trembling arm which was admittedly quite damp from the messy sneezes, and led him to the other side of the lake from the other paladins. He knew Keith would be embarrassed if the others saw him like this, so he made sure they were in a fairly secluded area. He took his shirt and wet it in the water, rubbing Keith’s streaming nose in an effort to stop the sneezing for a little bit. It worked.

“ _Hh…_ Th-thagks Ladce. Oh mband, _ihh_ … _hahh…_ ”

Keith began to gear up again, but Lance stuck his finger underneath his twitching nostrils,

“Nuh-uh. You’re not allowed to sneeze quite yet. We need to get this pollen off you first, then you can keep sneezing out what’s already in your system.”

He ushered the still-hitching Keith into the water, continuing to rub his finger under his nose when he began to sneeze, and helped him rinse off.

Keith stood there in the water, hair sopping and dripping down his face, and sneezed until he saw stars. He felt like the fit was never going to end, his nose tickling mercilessly, and yet he felt Lance’s comforting presence keeping him upright, even as he began to sway from dizziness and exhaustion due to his fit. Lance helped him to shore, handing him his shirt to clean up his messy face with.

“Sorry about that…”

Keith muttered, staring at the ground in humiliation,

“Keith, look at me.”

Lance stared at him until he had the courage to look up,

“It is completely fine. You have allergies and it’s completely normal. I just want you to be okay, okay?”

“O-okay…”

Keith blushed, looking down and sniffling. Lance sat down next to him and began to rub his back lightly in an attempt to get him to stop feeling so guilty, surprised when Keith curled up like a cat, moving his entire body closer to Lance to get him to keep going and soon a faint, rumbling snore could soon be heard. 


End file.
